


Not Now...

by AcademiaCrypt



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dominant Din, F/M, In Public, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademiaCrypt/pseuds/AcademiaCrypt
Summary: A boring conversation drives you to entertain yourself at Din’s expense. He does not take it lightly.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Not Now...

You knew marriage to a bounty hunter would be interesting.

A _Mandalorian_ bounty hunter with an adopted son, all the more so. And if the past six months had taught you anything, it was that you were correct. The past twenty minutes, however, appeared dead set on proving you wrong.

This new Guild operator was impossible. First trying to pay Din barely half of the original bounty, and now insisting he could only have one new puck, which would hardly cover expenses, much less turn a profit. 

It was less a genuine obstacle, and more an inconvenience. Din was too experienced and hardheaded to give the fresh-faced youth in front of him anything resembling control. It was simply a matter of time, persuasion, and intimidation.

In the meantime, you were bored out of your mind.

“Where is Karga?” Din insisted yet again.

“I told you, he’s busy,” the operator snapped. He was a small, wiry man with a mouth that moved nearly as fast as his hands. “The Magistrate doesn’t have time for hunters who want to be difficult.”

Din leaned forward in the booth, setting one forearm on the table. You could picture the fire burning in his eyes, so hot it seeped through his visor. “ _I_ don’t have time for you, boy. Give me the pucks.”

His confident smirk slipped. For a second, it appeared Din had made a breakthrough. Then the smirk returned, and you could _feel_ Din seethe.

“Sorry Mando. But I have other hunters who need work.”

And so it continued.

They bounced and barked at each other, neither giving an inch, and no progress being made. Your brain felt like it was knocking against your skull. You were grateful Grogu was already asleep in his pod, or his restlessness would have added another distraction this conversation definitely didn’t need.

You looked at Din. The tension in his body was obvious. You wished he would relax. The more worked up he was, the less rational his thoughts. The thinner his patience. The less likely he’d leave here with what he needed.

Your hand reached over to squeeze his knee. The space in the booth was narrow enough that the table hid the action. Din didn’t acknowledge you, but you could tell his shoulders relaxed. You smiled and slid you palm up a little further, squeezing again. This time there was the slightest lapse in his words, a tiny stutter that the boy likely missed, but your trained ears immediately picked up.

That was fun. A mischievous smile touched your lips. 

Two options lay before you. Stop, and let the boredom of bounty hunter talk eat you alive. Or, entertain yourself by teasing him under the table, and no doubt face the consequences later.

It wasn’t much of a decision at all. 

You squeezed him again. He seemed prepared this time, no change in the flow of his arguments. You wanted to go higher, but beskar blocked your way. You glanced down, eyes searching for an unprotected spot to attack. There was only one place still concealed beneath the safety of the table.

Slowly, face calculated to contain your excitement, you slipped one finger across the top of his thigh, right where his leg met his body. Other than a slight stiffening, he gave no reaction. You could only fit two fingers in the space between his armor and his torso. That didn’t stop you from rubbing him there, firm and deliberate. His spine straightened and his helmet tilted slightly in your direction.

You paid him no mind, continuing to eye the little man across from you as though making an attempt to contribute to your husband’s intimidation. Your fingers kept a slow and steady pace through the fabric of his pants. When you finally let them explore a little further inward, you felt the results of your work and hid a smile.

“I’m not-“ Din cut himself off with a bit-down grunt when your invading fingers found their target. “I’m not taking a puck barely worth the cost of fuel.”

“Then you don’t get a puck. Makes no difference to me.”

“I don’t know if-“ he stopped again as you wiggled your fingers. Oh, you were going to be in _so_ much trouble. “If you’re new or what kid, but apparently Karga hasn’t taught you that bounties are assigned according to rank.”

“So?”

“So, take one look at-nngh-“

Your face froze to prevent a gasp, palm instantly loosening but not releasing. You hadn’t expected that. You could tell by Din’s stone-still frame that he hadn’t either.

“What?” The boy snapped impatiently. “What’s your problem?”

“Take one look at my file and you’ll see that you are _not_ assigning bounties correctly,” Din said quickly. “Keep trying to pass these off to your most experienced hunters and you’re going to have a much bigger problem than me on your hands.”

Your palm resumed its work as Din gripped the edge of the table. His helmet tilted toward you again and you could read every ounce of expression in its blank stare. Clenched jaw. Stone eyes. Lips that couldn’t decide if they wanted to tell you to stop or go faster. Deciding you knew your husband well enough to predict, you went with the latter. His grip on the table tightened.

“My only problem is that you’re still here,” the man drawled. “You can either take what I give you, or you can-“

“Mando!” Karga’s cheerful voice cut across the room, making all three heads turn. Your hand, however, stayed put. “Nice to see you again. I see you’ve met Yagori.”

“Yes,” Din said in a dangerously low voice. “We’ve been arguing my next puck for the last thirty minutes.”

Karga came up next to his new operator and leaned against the booth. “You givin Mando trouble Yagori?”

“No sir,” the boy argued. “Just trying to distribute work evenly, like you said.”

“Well what are giving him? He’s clearly not happy with it.”

Yagori held up the offending puck. Karga scoffed. “Now boy, I know I told you to distribute evenly, but I _also_ told you to consider rank. Offering this chump change to the likes of Mando is just insulting.”

His face fell and instantly went pink. Din’s shoulders straightened and you weren’t sure if it was from an expression of “I told you so” or because of the generous squeeze you just gave him.

Karga dug into his coat pocket and slapped three pucks on the table. “Sorry about that Mando. Take these. You’re a family man now, after all.”

Din snatched them up, shoved them into his belt, and slid out of the booth without another word. Your hand was left empty as you rushed to catch up with him. You followed a few steps behind Grogu’s pod as he walked out the door and down the street.

When you reached the ship, you wouldn’t look at him. You knew exactly what was coming and your stomach turned with a mixture of fear and anticipation. You lifted the still sleeping baby from his pod and placed him gently in the hammock. As you adjusted the blanket up around his little chin, you heard the hatch shutting behind you. It sealed closed with a hiss and the hull went silent.

You turned your head and glanced behind you from the corner of your eye. You could just make out Din a few feet back, staring. You turned back around with an anxious smile.

You let the silence hang. Waited until you felt the tension radiating off him. Then you ran.

You knew it was pointless, but man did it feel good. The second you launched toward the ladder you heard Din follow, armor clanging yet never slowing him down. You scattered up the bars as fast as you could, but you still felt his hand snatch your boot, pulling as you hurdled the last rung. You managed to kick him off with a squeal. You dove into the cockpit and slammed the door-

Only to have a gloved hand whip out and catch it at the last second.

You screamed again and stumbled back, stepping around the pilot's chair to put something between you and the armored beast approaching. Excitement and fright danced across your face as you leaned against the flight console, Din crossing the cockpit in three short steps. When he reached the chair he stopped.

“Well,” he breathed, a hint of mirth lacing his words. “What do you have to say for yourself cyar’ika?” His voice was smooth despite the exertion.

“What do you mean?” You tried innocently.

“Oh my love you know I love it when you play games…” He swiveled the chair out of the way to snatch your arms, pulling you to his chest. “But playing _dumb_ has never looked good on you.”

You scoffed in mock offense, half-heartedly struggling against him.

“Ah ah,” he chided, grip tightening. “Surely you don’t think I’m going to let this slide? You nearly caused me quite a bit of trouble back there.”

You grinned and stood on your toes to get right up in the face of his helmet. “Oh, but you _liked_ it, didn’t you?” He didn’t answer and you grinned in victory. “I knew you did,” you whispered, “Knew you didn’t want me to stop. Knew you wanted me to look that little brute in the eye and keep going until-“

“Enough,” he snapped, and the rasp of his voice told you everything you needed to know. “I think I need to remind you what happens when you don’t behave in public, love.”

The fire that poured through you settled in your tummy and melted your legs. Din relished the way your eyes lit up.

“Lean against the console,” he ordered, nodding his head to the side.

Breath shaky, you did as he instructed, stepping to the side of the pilots chair and leaning your bum against the console. Din watched you. Then two soft steps brought him in front of you. When he sunk to his knees your heart lurched. He reached up and removed his helmet.

Even after seeing it hundreds of times, the face of your husband never failed to send your blood racing. He set his helmet to the side, eyes never leaving yours. Next he removed his gloves before slowly reaching up and lifting your shirt, just enough to reveal your navel. He placed a single, searing kiss right below it. You hissed in a breath.

Din chuckled against your skin. “Goodness cyar’ika, is that all it takes?”

You couldn’t answer. You didn’t even try.

He dropped your shirt to let his hands slide under it, up and down on either side of your tummy. His dark eyes bore into yours as he stroked you, hands warm and rough on your skin.

“Do you like this?” He whispered. You nodded. 

“Do you want more?” Another nod, this one more urgent. Din smirked. “Mmm…I know you do.”

He again held your shirt up to resume kissing along the skin below your navel. You tried to keep your hips from jerking, knowing if you demanded too much too quickly he’d stop all together. Din rolled his tongue on your hip, turning your already weak legs to jelly.

“Din, please,” you moaned.

“What, love?” He purred before licking a long, slow line just barely above your waistband.

“Please.”

He tugged your pants down to begin the same torturous kisses along your underwear. “Ooh, poor cyar’ika,” he cooed. “You don’t understand, do you?”

“Wha-“ You hissed as he sucked the edge of your thigh.

“You didn’t think I’d _reward_ you for misbehaving, did you?”

You blinked and lazily tilted your head to look down at him, face etched in confusion. Din placed one last kiss on your tummy, tongue darting briefly across your skin, and stood up. You could have cried.

“You have a lesson to learn, remember?” He growled near your ear. You looked up at him helplessly before he turned and sat in the pilot's chair. “Stay there,” he snapped as he turned to the flight console, “Don’t move.”

You obeyed, legs trembling as he punched a few buttons to begin the lift off sequence. The ship shuttered and lurched beneath you, making you grip the console for support. As it steadily climbed the air, Din occasionally glanced back at you, eyes flitting down your quivering body, making sure you were still obeying. You did your best to look extra helpless, hoping he’d take pity or wouldn’t be able to resist.

It didn’t work. As soon as he hit the hyperdrive he stood back in front of you, stone faced.

“Now my love,” he purred, gently grabbing your arm and setting you in the pilot's chair. Your pants were left behind as you kicked them from around your ankles. He knelt before you once again, peppering your thighs with kisses as he spoke, “I want you to sit right here, until I feel you’ve learned your lesson, alright?”

“But-“

He bit you. You clenched your teeth with a hiss. “ _Alright?”_ He repeated firmly.

“Alright,” you agreed.

“Good girl.” Din stood up and looked down at you. “Then if you’re good…I’ll give you what you want. Ok love?” He tilted your chin up and you nodded. Then he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “But if you’re not, I’ll have no choice but to punish you again. Understand?” You nodded again. Din gave you a soft look and gently stroked your hair before turning and leaving the cockpit.

You watched him leave with a smile, and began counting down the minutes, knowing full well you’d be leaving that chair and receiving nothing but punishment for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> the slight dom/sub was not fully intentional cause i actually don't know a lot about that dynamic but then i re-read it and was like hold up- 👀 this kinda....👀
> 
> low key like it tho so if u notice a way it can be....idk better, more accurate to the dynamic? lemme know


End file.
